Receptacle containers are typically used for holding refuse until it can be collected, and for holding recyclable products until they can be delivered to an appropriate recycling facility. Such containers are widely used in neighborhoods for home refuse and recyclables, in businesses for waste and used paper products, in restaurants for waste and recyclable food product, as well as in recreational areas, industrial areas, and commercial areas for various types of waste.
While these receptacles serve well the purpose of holding such waste and recyclables, there is a list of problems with using such containers. Open ended recycling and trash receptacles allow for lightweight items such as plastic, cardboard, and paper to be blown out of the receptacles. This results in said refuse to be blown into the community, thereby polluting yards, streets, and alleyways. In the cases where traditional non-permeable lids are available, they typically get lost, discarded, and are often not used by recycling and trash collection operators. When the non-permeable lids are used, bacteria growth and rancid odors ensue, creating poor public health conditions. Regrettably, the list continues, however, it is clear that current receptacle containment systems fall short of sufficiently resolving a plethora of waste and recyclable product management problems.
It is therefore desired to have a permeable closure apparatus that prevents the pollution of our communities while at the same time allows aeration, thereby minimizing bacteria and odor proliferation.